A Família da Noiva
by Nanda22
Summary: Tiago... Está na hora de te apresentar aos meus pais.' Uma simples frase, certo? Errado. [Segundo lugar no Challenge JL do 3V :]


_"Tiago... Está na hora de te apresentar aos meus pais". _

Uma simples frase, certo? Errado.

Certa vez eu ouvi falar que não devemos apenas observar o superficial, que nas entrelinhas está contida a parte mais importante, que no fundo está o verdadeiro significado. Usando este método, está dita _simples _frase torna-se algo ligeiramente mais complexo.

_Te apresentar aos meus_ pais implica em conhecê-los, que implica em contato visual, apertos de mão e palavras a serem trocadas. Tudo isto, visto de um modo geral, não parece grande coisa, mas se analisarmos parte a parte, notaremos os pormenores que fazem a coisa toda se tornar _complicada. _

Primeiro: Ao analisarmos a sentença _'meus pais', _encontramos um detalhe pequeno, quase imperceptível se não lermos as entrelinhas; em pais, está contido pai – vulgo futuro sogro.

Charles Evans, também conhecido como papai e sogrão, não é das piores pessoas no mundo, e ai de mim se Lílian soubesse desta classificação. Ele é, segundo a própria, um pouco conservador, embora muito bem humorado e simpático. Entretanto, se levarmos em conta a descrição da minha ruivinha, também temos que relevar que nenhum homem no mundo fica ansioso para conhecer o sogro.

Voltemos às analises, sim?

Segundo: Analisando mais uma vez a fundo, o conteúdo da frase leva a crer que não é simplesmente conhecer os pais, como entenderíamos lendo-a superficialmente, mas sim conhecer a família.

Neste caso, a coisa complica. Petúnia Evans, vulgo irmã insuportável e cunhada trouxa (nos dois sentidos da palavra); esta, ao contrário do sogrão, é descrita pela própria Lily (e como estamos neste lance de vulgo, também é conhecida como a esquentadinha do Pontas) de uma maneira pouco invejável em todas as categorias possíveis de inveja. E se seus neurônicos estão afetados com tanta baboseira, eu explico: a própria irmã não a suporta, o que na verdade é um sentimento mútuo, então o que faria eu, Tiago Potter – vulgo Pontas -, simpatizar com aquela cavala?

Antes de conclusões precipitadas, vamos para a última das implicações.

Terceiro: Theodoro Hans.

O Sr. Hans é o avô materno de Lily, que mora com a filha há alguns poucos anos, desde que sua saúde mental passou a não ser mais a mesma.

Você deve estar se perguntando que receios podem surgir por causa de um velho gagá. O porém da questão, no entanto, é que ele tem muita mentalidade para certas coisas, enquanto para outra não tem nenhuma. Por exemplo, ele é incrivelmente super-protetor com suas estimadas netinhas.

Que tal uma recapitulação? Primeiro: sogro – e isto basta; segundo: irmã com cara de cavalo, insuportável e trouxa; terceiro: avô super-protetor, gagá e que acha que foi o herói da segunda guerra mundial.

Você ainda acha uma _simples_ frase?

- Anda logo, Tiago, mamãe odeia falta de pontualidade!

- E ainda tem a sogra paranóica com hora. – murmurei baixo e para mim mesmo.

- Que?

- Nada não, meu amor. Só pensando alto.

- Que seja, anda logo!

Lílian está correndo para lá e para cá, alcançando brincos, pulseiras e bolsa, ao mesmo tempo em que tenta, em alguma forma de contorção, calçar as botas de cano alto. Enquanto ostenta seu malabarismo diário, grita aos ares para que eu me apresse, sendo que estou sentado, completamente pronto, apenas observando-a em meio a sua loucura.

- Claro, querida, quase lá. – respondi, em tom cansado, enquanto apoiava a cabeça nas mãos.

Se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi durante os sete anos em Hogwarts é que Lílian Evans detesta ser contrariada; minhas milhares de detenções e tapas na cara que o digam. Desta forma, apenas concordo com ela, deixando-a sair vitoriosa. Isto, é claro, quando meu ego pouco alimentado não entra em jogo.

De qualquer forma, já está de bom tamanho a soma até agora. Já pensou acrescentar noiva enfezada à lista? Merlin me livre!

- Tiago!

Ué, onde ela foi parar? Ah, sim, claro. Andar de baixo...

- Descendo, Lily!

- Eu não vou me atrasar quando formos jantar na casa dos seus pais!

Franzi o cenho enquanto descia as escadas correndo. Jantar na casa dos meus pais? De onde saiu essa?

- Mas meu amor, você os conhece há mais de dois anos. Lembra que eles nos pegaram na estação no sétimo ano? – com todo cuidado possível, relevei a questão. Não esqueça que ela nunca pode estar errada! – Não precisamos jantar lá...

- Tiago, será que você pode pensar comigo? É tradição jantar na casa dos sogros pra conhecê-los!

- Sim, mas você já os conhece. – tentei de novo.

- Oh lá! Já estamos atrasados. Vem...

Ela me puxou pela mão, me levando para fora do apartamento, e trancou a porta. Um segundo depois e com um puff, ela desapareceu, me deixando sozinho, trancado fora de casa, e sem a mínima noção de onde fica a casa dos meus sogros. Mas detalhes são detalhes...

- Lílian! – gritei para o ar. Como se ela fosse me ouvir...

Com outro puff, ela apareceu na minha frente, sorrindo marota. Marota! Será que precisamos relembrar quem é o maroto do casal?

- Pensou que eu ia te deixar, é? Não, dessa você não escapa, _queridinho. _

Foi sarcasmo aquilo que eu notei?

- Eu não sei com quem você aprende essas coisas. – fiz uma careta de falsa dúvida, sorrindo divertido.

- Ah, é que o _outro _gosta muito de brincar. – e deu de ombros. Mas o que...?

- Que história é essa de outro, Lílian Evans?

- Você não pensou mesmo que eu fosse casar com você, huh? Isso é só fachada, semana que vem eu vou fugir com o Diggory, o verdadeiro amor da minha vida!

Ela piscou os olhos várias vezes, suspirando falsamente. Era falso, não era? NÃO ERA? Ah como eu odeio aquele idiota do...

- Agora anda, eu vou te guiar.

E antes que eu pudesse dizer ou sequer pensar em alguma coisa (o que é uma incrível contradição, afinal eu estou pensando!), segurou minha mão na sua e, com um terceiro puff, ambos desaparecemos.

- Isso, Lílian, aparata sem me dar tempo pra raciocinar! Podíamos ter ido parar metade na Antártida metade no Caribe, sabia? – gritei assim que bati meus pés no chão.

- A culpa não é minha que você não confia no seu taco e fica se roendo de ciúmes do Diggory.

Oras essa! Tiago Potter não confiar no seu taco?! Que calúnia! Aliás, o que isso quer dizer?

- O que você quis dizer com isso? – perguntei, sem perder a dignidade. _Certo?_

- Nada não. – sorriu irônica.

- Acho bom você parar de aprender essas coisas com o Diggory, já está me cansando! Aí quando eu te largar e assumir de uma vez o romance com a McKinnon você não reclama. – sorri triunfante.

Tal como é imediato o efeito que surte em mim ao ouvir o nome de Amos Diggory, a simples menção de Marlene faz Lily perder toda pose, assim como o sorriso irônico dela sumiu na hora. Só porque eu tive um casinho com ela em Hogwarts... Quem entende as mulheres?

- Hum, hum. – um pigarro se fez às minhas costas.

Finalmente percebi onde estou. Devo dizer, no entanto, que está conclusão é tão bem vinda quanto um suposto envolvimento de Lily com o Diggory.

- Er... Olá, deve ser o senhor Evans. – ergui a mão para o pai de Lily parado à soleira da casa, exibindo sorriso sem graça e sentindo um ódio mortal do sorriso vitorioso que se postou no rosto de Lílian. Marlene McKinnon, Marlene McKinnon, Marlene McKinnon! Desaparece, sorriso maldito! – Era só... brincadeira.

Merlin! Isso é que é começar com o pé esquerdo! Se eu tivesse no lugar dele, botaria o desgraçado pra correr à _Furunculus. _Largar minha filha pra assumir o romance com a amante? Que sorte eu tenho de ele não ser bruxo! Não que a McKinnon seja minha amante, não tire conclusões erradas!

Engoli em seco. O pai de Lily me lançava um olhar como se me analisasse, como se conseguisse ver até minha alma. Como isso é incômodo!

- Hm... Eu sou Tiago Potter. – tentei mais uma vez, aproximando mais minha mão ainda estendida e sequer tocada.

- Deu pra notar. – respondeu de um modo seco. – Mas me diga... Essa McKinnon é bonita?

- Pai! – Lily exclamou, risonha. Eu, sinceramente, não vejo a menor graça na situação.

Remexi-me inquieto, finalmente abaixando a mão – que foi erguida em vão, diga-se de passagem – e passando-a pelo cabelo. O que foi? Há coisas que nunca mudam...

- Eu...

Não terminei a frase. Sequer comecei, na verdade. Um "Eu..." vago e sem sentido não diz grandes coisas, sabe? Mas sabe o que é mais sem sentido? Risada. Ou pelo menos aquela foi...

Ele simplesmente começou a rir, meio que debochado com meu estado embaraçado, e desceu da soleira para abraçar Lílian. Estou começando a sacar de onde vêm as piadinhas. E devo admitir que é um alívio saber que o individuo não tem Diggory como sobrenome.

- Charles Evans. – se apresentou, e desta vez quem ergueu a mão foi ele.

- Tiago Potter. – e apertei a mão dele. Tão típico que às vezes até dá vontade de mudar. Da próxima vez que for me apresentar para alguém, talvez eu...

- Já disse. – piscou, dando tapinhas cordiais nas minhas costas. Não é que o cara é mesmo muito bem humorado e simpático? Talvez até seja riscado na lista de contras.

Nota mental:_ prós; a Lílian é linda. A Lílian é engraçada. A Lílian é inteligente. A Lílian é o amor da minha vida..._ Bem, vamos só pôr o mais recente, ou ficaremos aqui parados à soleira o resto da noite. _Sogro muito bem humorado e simpático. _

_Contras; irmã insuportável e trouxa. Avô gagá e super-protetor. Mãe paranóica com hora. Noiva enfezada quando meu ego entra em jogo e sou **obrigado **a contrariá-la. _

Voltando...

Ainda com tapinhas amigáveis – melhor que _Furunculus, _se querem saber -, Charles me guiou para dentro da casa, abraçando Lílian com o outro braço.

Aquela era uma cena no mínimo engraçada. Para mim, pelo menos... Sabe, não é todo dia que eu vou à casa de meus sogros e entro sendo abraçado pelo ombro pelo pai de minha futura esposa. Ainda mais se você levar em conta aquela já citada relação entre homens e sogros – que é diferente da relação entre homens e sogras, embora, em alguns dos casos, seja igualmente desagradável. Conheço poucos homens que se deram bem com o sogro logo de cara, e menos ainda que se dêem bem com a sogra atualmente. E sabe o mais intrigante? Frank Longbottom é meu único amigo_ encoleirado._ De onde eu tiro essas fantásticas conclusões, então? Ótima pergunta, mas tal como muitas, sem resposta. Você, por acaso, sabe por que colocamos a toalha para lavar, se quando saímos do banho estamos limpos? É por aí...

Admito que mesmo com todo aquele drama, atravessar a soleira e a porta de entrada da residência dos Evans não foi a pior coisa que eu fiz na vida. Pra falar a verdade, eu já tive algumas detenções piores que isto, e isso não deve, definitivamente, ser levado como insulto; afinal de contas, ou eu passava a detenção inteira conversando com Sirius pelo nosso espelho, ora jogando batalha naval ou xadrez de bruxo (convenhamos que é melhor que polir troféus e armaduras), ou eu bolava estratégias para o próximo jogo de Quadribol, adiantava os estudos sobre animagia e etc. Resumindo, não era nenhuma perda de tempo como seria qualquer detenção. Está certo que no sétimo ano a coisa ficou mais interessante; a ruivinha tinha finalmente me aceitado, ela era monitora-chefe, portanto era quem supervisionava minhas detenções, e, bem, er... detalhes.

Da porta pra dentro, a casa era tão bem cuidada quanto aparentava sendo vista do lado de fora. Assim que entramos, me vi parado em uma saleta, uma espécie de hall com um corredor não muito comprido e que dá num aposento que, no momento, está com a porta fechada, me impedindo de ver o que quer que seja. Há, também, uma escada do lado esquerdo que dá acesso ao segundo andar, onde, creio eu, são localizados os quartos – na minha humilde e marota opinião, a parte mais interessante de qualquer casa, e onde um casal deve passar a maior parte do tempo. É claro que Lílian não concorda inteiramente com esta teoria tão bem desenvolvida, muito embora, aqui entre nós, ela se utilize muito dela para quem diz que ela não passa de patifaria – e, sim, ela disse que eu sou um patife quando lhe confessei minha tese.

- Vamos para a sala, querida. Sua mãe, seu avô e Petúnia já estão à espera. – o Sr. Evans sorriu e retirou o braço que envolvia meu ombro, mas continuou abraçado à filha. Ora essa, o que eu fiz de errado? Você não me ama mais, não é mesmo? Vamos, diga na cara, dói menos!

Um-hum... Demonstrações de afetos à parte, ele guiou Lílian até a tal porta misteriosa, e eu os seguiu logo atrás. É meio irônico ele levar Lily, que conhece a casa de cor, e me deixar descobrir _sozinho _o caminho até a sala. Não que meu cérebro, afetado ou não com certas insinuações sobre Amos Diggory, seja estúpido o suficiente para não saber que bastava segui-lo. Foi apenas um comentário...

Acabando de vez com qualquer mistério sobre o aposento atrás da porta, Charles empurrou-a sem cerimônias, me mostrando que não passava de uma sala de estar – muito bem arrumada, devo acrescentar. Começo a ver não só de onde Lily tirou o sarcasmo, mas também a mania de organização. Aliás, mania é ser bonzinho de mais, o que ela tem é paranóia mesmo!

- Lily querida! – exclamou uma mulher lá em seus quarenta anos de idade, os cabelos de um ruivo tão ou mais forte que o de Lily, porém de olhos azuis intensos. Com todo respeito, mas com duas filhas ou não, Stella Evans tem um baita corpaço.

Fiquei apenas parado e sorrindo, observando a mãe de Lílian correndo até ela para depositar-lhe um abraço apertado. Não querendo interromper o momento, passei a observar tudo. Sentado em um sofá de dois lugares, um senhor já aparentando alguma idade encarava a porta cerrando os olhos como se tentasse enxergar e ao mesmo tempo entender o que estava acontecendo. E eu sei bem como é essa sensação míope na qual Theodoro deve estar passando, apesar de que algo em sua expressão diz que mesmo se ele conseguisse ver, não entenderia o que está acontecendo.

Num sofá defronte ao que o avô de Lily está, porém este de três lugares, uma jovem parecendo apenas pouco mais velha que minha ruivinha está sentada. Petúnia tem cabelos escuros, olhos castanhos e o rosto muito fino e comprido, dando-lhe uma incrível aparência de cavalo. Realmente, Lílian nunca exagerou ao falar da irmã, pelo contrário! Ela foi muito boazinha, se quer minha opinião... Como se tivesse sentido meus olhos sobre ela, Petúnia desviou o olhar até então voltado para a irmã e a mãe, as quais lançava uma expressão quase enojada que me lembrava muito as de Belatriz Black – embora tenhamos que admitir que, no fator beleza, Petúnia não chegue nem aos pés daquela cobra -, e pousou os olhos em mim.

Antes de delatar esta cena, devo alertar aos que tem problemas de coração, crianças que não querem ter pesadelos e até mesmo qualquer pessoa sensível demais para que se retire da sala, pois não será adequado a estes estados específicos. Se você acabou de fazer alguma refeição, tem problemas com enjôos ou tonturas, também faça o favor de se retirar.

Ao pousar os olhos em mim, uma coisa inacreditável aconteceu. Primeiramente, Petúnia arregalou os olhos levemente surpresa. Em seguida, sorriu maliciosa – o que, devo dizer, NÃO combina com ela – e ergueu as sobrancelhas, passando os olhos desde minha cabeça aos meus pés. Depois de analisar o material – que é impecável, diga-se de passagem –, voltou a me encarar, passando a ponta da língua sobre o lábio superior lentamente, seguindo para o inferior e, por fim, mordiscando-o de leve.

Argh! Ela realmente acha que isso foi sexy? Eu tenho uma palavra nova para seu dicionário, Petúnia! _Nojento! _

Sem mais nada o que fazer, eu simplesmente contorci a cara em algum tipo de repugnância. Eu sei que não foi nada educado, mas o que eu podia fazer depois de receber uma demonstração de afeto deste porte vindo da irmã de minha noiva, e que ainda por cima é um monstro? Não que eu fosse trair a Lílian com ela se ela fosse maravilhosa! Dá pra parar com essas conclusões sobre minhas amantes? Não que eu tenha alguma, claro... Ora essa!

Pelo menos eu tive o bom senso de desviar o olhar e o rosto, assim ela não poderia ver o que eu fazia. Eu não tive o bom senso, porém, de encarar um ponto adequado, o que fez com que eu acabasse encarando Lily e a Sra. Evans com aquela tremenda cara de nojo, e é mais que óbvio que minha querida ruivinha percebeu. E você ainda me diz que era uma simples frase? Venha conhecer meus pais, eu mereço...

- Algum problema, Tiago? – ela perguntou em um tom bravo.

Engoli em seco e me remexi inquieto, desta vez assumindo uma careta de medo. É, medo! Por acaso você já esteve frente a frente com uma Lílian Evans furiosa?

- Er, hm... Não foi nada, amor. – respondi incerto. – Eu só... eu... só... – olha, duas palavras! Veja só que avanço! – Eu... er, só... ah! Lembrei!

Eu realmente sou um gênio. Não é à toa que era um dos melhores alunos de Hogwarts, afinal...

- Você tinha esquecido qual era o problema? – Lily perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida, o mesmo tom acusativo de antes.

- Não! Eu lembrei que tenho um serviço muito chato para entregar, só isso. – sorri inocente, fazendo minha melhor cara de _cervo abandonado. _

Infelizmente, minha querida noivinha também era uma das melhores alunas da época do colégio e jamais iria acreditar numa desculpa tão esfarrapada quanto esta. No entanto, ela me lançou um olhar "por ora você está livre, mas me aguarde". É um olhar difícil de fazer e mais ainda de se imaginar, mas ela faz direitinho.

Suspirando aliviado por ter escapado de uma possível ceninha em frente àquele que ainda tem que me conceder a benção de casamento, recebi os cumprimentos da Sra. Evans, do Sr. Hans e, ainda com certa expressão de nojo por minha parte, Petúnia.

Algo me diz que esta noite está só no começo, e que será muito longa...

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Parece que é de praxe que as mulheres e os homens se separem em jantares e coisas do tipo. O fato é que a tradição não foi quebrada nesta ocasião, sendo assim, após os cumprimentos típicos – já disse que, da próxima vez, irei inventar uma maneira revolucionária de me apresentar a alguém, certo? -, Lílian e Stella rumaram para a cozinha, Petúnia para cima, e eu, Charles e Theodoro ficamos na sala de estar. O silêncio que caiu logo que Lily saiu foi incrivelmente incômodo, e parece que ele resolveu se instalar, porque sinceramente ele não parece a ponto de se dissipar.

- Com licença, vou até a cozinha ver se elas precisam de alguma ajuda e volto em um instante. – o Sr. Evans quebrou o silêncio, levantando-se ao mesmo tempo em que eu assentia e o Sr. Hans encarava-o com os olhos cerrados.

Mal ele se retirou, o silêncio voltou a reinar. Para falar a verdade, eu nunca imaginei que estaria em uma situação destas, sem uma piada na ponta da língua que pudesse descontrair ou sequer alguma coisa para dizer. Mas relevando-se o fato de que o avô de Lily parece nem saber onde está, o que eu poderia fazer?!

- Hm... Como é o seu nome mesmo, meu filho?

Virei os olhos ligeiramente espantado; 'tava começando a achar que o velhinho era mudo.

- Tiago Potter, senhor. – respondi meio incerto.

- Que engraçado... O namorado da minha pequena Lílian tem o mesmo nome. – ele sorriu simpático. Ai meu Merlin, o velho além de tudo é esclerosado! – Aliás, acho que ele está atrasado. Não era hoje que ele viria jantar aqui? Ou será que era amanhã?

- Hum... Não, senhor, é hoje.

- Pois então Stellinha não vai gostar nada, nada deste atraso. Sabe, ela é meio paranóica com hora... – o último comentário ele disse num tom mais baixo e segredado. Pelo menos nós concordamos em alguma coisa.

- Na verdade, eu já estou aqui. – remexi-me inquieto.

- Oh, meu querido! Como é seu nome mesmo?

Ai meu Merlin! Suspirei procurando a pouca paciência que me foi concedida ao nascer, tentando não gritar pro velho que eu sou Tiago Potter, e, sim, o mesmo que é namorado da _pequena _Lily!

- Eu sou Tiago Potter, _namorado da Lílian._ – tentei mais uma vez.

- Oras, mas está atrasado! Minha filha não vai gostar disso, não.

E bota esclerosado nisso! Sentei-me mais ereto no sofá, incomodado com a memória – ou a falta dela – da qual Theodoro é provido.

- Mas então, meu caro... Quais são suas intenções com minha neta? – perguntou com um quê mais sério do que antes.

De primeiro momento, arregalei ligeiramente os olhos – fase do espanto. Eu não seria obrigado a passar pelo famoso interrogatório, seria? Passando à segunda fase, respirei fundo, tentando negar a todo custo que aquilo fosse verdade - negação. A terceira fase – realidade – me trouxe de volta a tona, lembrando-me que alguém havia me feito uma pergunta, e que eu teria que responder. Mas como? E aqui entramos na quarta fase – desespero –, onde eu não sei o que fazer, dizer ou como agir.

- Eu... Creio que as melhores, senhor. – respondi incerto, adentrando a quinta e última fase: aceitação.

Ele franziu o cenho e cerrou mais os olhos, me encarando. Aquele olhar analisador tão típico, aquele que parece que vê a alma; felizmente para mim, não parecia tão ameaçador ou incômodo vindo de um senhor que esquecia-se de quem eu era de cinco em cinco minutos.

- Hm... Eles sempre dizem que são as melhores. – resmungou baixo, e acho que ele nem imagina que eu escutei. – Irá se compromissar?

- Eu já não estou compromissado? – devolvi em uma pergunta, evasivo.

- Casamento?

- Este é o plano.

- Filhos? – perguntou em tom de desafio. Sorri e recostei-me melhor ao sofá.

- Por que não?

O Sr. Hans pareceu voltar à sua análise, resmungando qualquer coisa vez ou outra. Ao todo, ele parecia satisfeito, e de qualquer jeito não teve tempo para se manifestar. Não tardou para que mais uma personagem entrasse em cena, sendo esta o Sr. Evans voltando da cozinha, sorridente.

- Boa resposta para a questão dos filhos. – comentou, sentando-se ao meu lado no sofá. – Se você dissesse que não, ele iria dizer que você não quer reais compromissos; se dissesse que sim, como eu fiz quando passei por isso, ele lhe botaria para fora à vassouradas, dizendo que todos só querem _chegar lá. _

Diante da imagem do Sr. Hans dizendo que 'todos só querem_ chegar lá' _que veio à minha cabeça, fui incapaz de conter a risada. Sentado aqui, num sofá em frente ao velhinho, observando-o coçar o queixo pensativo, aparentemente ainda entretido com minha resposta à sua própria pergunta, é realmente difícil vê-lo são o suficiente para dizer uma coisa dessas, e de qualquer forma é muito engraçado.

Imagine aqueles senhores de cabelo branco, bem ralinho e deixando à vista o coro cabeludo, dotado de um olhar perdido, quase como se pedisse constantemente por sua própria localização, o corpo já encolhido pela idade e aquela aparência frágil, quase inocente, de quem não tem o menor controle da situação. Agora imagine-o, nesta mesma forma, jogando alguém para fora de casa a vassouradas, com aquele andar típico de idosos, gritando aos ares que _todos só querem chegar lá_ com aquela voz falha e tremida tão típica. Imaginou?

- Qual é a graça, querido? – perguntou Lily, voltando da cozinha e parando ao lado do sofá onde Theodoro está sentado. Alguma coisa naquele tom de voz me dizia que a cena da careta mal direcionada não passaria impune, e meu fim estava próximo. Tudo bem, nada tão dramático, mas eu certamente iria sofrer.

- Apenas histórias, meu anjo. – respondeu Charles por mim.

Eu já disse que essa noite vai ser longa?

- Vamos jantar? – perguntou a mãe de Lily com um tom simpático. Assenti, sorrindo gentilmente, e me virei para minha queria e _amável _ruivinha.

- Onde fica o banheiro?

- Subindo a escada, terceira porta a direita.

Com um último sorriso simpático, voltei-me para a saleta por onde havíamos entrado, dirigindo-me diretamente para as escadas. Ainda ligeiramente dopado com a idéia de apanhar ao chegar em casa e tudo graças a Petúnia e sua falta de pudor, pus-me a andar distraído, nem prestando atenção em quantas portas passavam ao meu lado direito. Ao meu ver, apenas três – e não era isso que Lily tinha dito? Sendo assim, vamos entrar...

A primeira impressão que tive certamente foi devidamente mostrada através de minha careta de espanto. Quem tem um banheiro de papel de parede de ursinhos coloridos com desenhos na barriga, arco-íris e nuvens? Com uma segunda visão do lugar, desta vez onde eu realmente o via ao todo, pude notar que aquilo, de maneira alguma, podia ser um banheiro. A menos, é claro, que seja normal para os trouxas ter cama, armário embutido, estantes, uma caixa quadrada com tela de vidro e bichinhos engraçados e de aparência fofa no banheiro. Além de não ter nem vestígios de um vaso sanitário (estamos requintados hoje, não? Em outras épocas seria simplesmente privada), um boxe, uma pia ou qualquer coisa que normalmente há em um banheiro normal. Embora normalidade não esteja muito em uso no vocabulário de hoje.

E aqui precisamos de uma pausa, pois encontramos mais uma daquelas cenas assombrosas, medonhas e causadoras de enfarte.

O sorrisinho debochado e malicioso, um rebolado misterioso e um olhar, aparentemente, em uma tentativa sedutora. Se fosse em uma mulher _normal, _seriam características muito apreciadas por um homem, embora compromissado – o que não quer dizer que eu trairia a Lílian, então voltamos a não tirar aquelas conclusões precipitadas, sim? -, principalmente se estivesse no meu lugar; entretanto, além do suposto banheiro não ser normal, Petúnia Evans jamais, em momento algum, conseguiria dividir uma frase com a palavra em questão, bem como as palavras beleza, sensualidade e elegância entre outros adjetivos do tipo, exceto quando eles vêm acompanhado de uma negação antes, como por exemplo na frase "Petúnia NÃO é sensual", que também pode ser escrita de forma mais _graciosa e gentil, _algo do gênero "Não é sua culpa ser um monstro, Petúnia".

Deixando de lado a interpretação de texto antes que resolvamos entrar em gramática e fazer uma análise morfológica das frases, voltemos a nossa estória, onde estou sendo prensado contra a parede para me afastar do dragão que me persegue, mantendo aquela mesma expressão de nojo de alguns minutos atrás, a qual já estou com dúvidas sobre ter sido feita especialmente para minha _cunhadinha querida. _

- Eu sabia que você viria atrás de mim. – a égua começou a falar, colocando os braços em volta de meu pescoço, ainda me pressionando contra a parede.

Obviamente, se eu não tivesse em total estado de choque, numa mistura de nojo e repugnância, já teria empurrado a monstra logo de cara, mas não; continuei parado, encarando-a sem mover um músculo.

– Aquela hora, lá na sala, estava na cara que você estava atraído. – continuou, aproximando mais o rosto. Olá-á! Atraído? Que tal... Sei lá, enojado? – Mas agora você pode provar, sem o perigo da aberração dar chilique. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, estando claro a falta daquela famoso clichê do arrepio na espinha; fala sério, é de Petúnia que estamos falando!

Voltando às análises, vamos encontrar os erros contidos em uma única frase.

Primeiro: provar? Como assim provar?

Segundo: é tão difícil notar que ao chamar Lílian de aberração está conseqüentemente me chamando de aberração? Aliás, será que ela já se olhou no espelho? Podemos ser bruxos, mas não somos mutantes transmutados em metade cavalo metade gente!

De qualquer forma, nada disso importa, porque a criatura aproximou-se o que faltava e... me beijou! Eu, Tiago Potter,**O **gostoso mor, fui beijado pela irmã asquerosa de minha futura noiva! Isso é simplesmente nojento demais, e o suficiente para me tirar de qualquer estado semi-paralítico no qual me encontre.

Uma vez livre do momento "Yuck, fui beijado pela cunhada demônio!", empurrei Petúnia, que abriu os olhos rapidamente, espantada, mas fazendo de tudo para manter a pose sexy – ou o que ela chama de. No primeiro momento, apenas a encarei sem saber o que fazer. Meu Merlin, aquela coisa me beijou! Com língua!

Lembra daquelas cinco fazes? Exatamente, esta é a primeira: espanto. Engoli em seco, ainda deveras assustado, me acalmando aos poucos.

- Não, isso não pode ser verdade. – murmurei para mim mesmo, tão baixo que Petúnia não escutou. Passei a mão pela boca rapidamente, limpando-a por fora; e a criatura ainda baba!

Passando pela negação, a realidade vinha logo em seguida, o que me fez logo passar para o desespero, na quarta fase. Era simplesmente impossível passar pela realidade sem, automaticamente, cair no desespero. Merlin, Petúnia me beijou! Quem consegue ficar calmo com uma realidade dessas?

Na quarta fase, tudo parece incrivelmente distorcido e confuso, e a idéia de uma morte rápida e indolor parece bastante tentadora.

Seguindo meu cérebro atordoado, corri até a janela do quarto de Petúnia – já ficou claro que não é o banheiro, certo? E é óbvio que Lily não teria um quarto com desenho de ursinhos, huh? -, ainda sob o olhar curioso e assustado da mesma, e escancarei a janela, notando, infelizmente, a presença de grades. Será que eu conseguiria passar entre elas? Como já foi dito, a distorção e a confusão comandam o desespero, o que quer dizer que sim, eu tentei passar pela grade.

Deve ter sido uma cena um tanto cômica de se ver. Segurando na parte de cima, apoiei os pés na parte debaixo da janela, ficando totalmente em cima dela, tentando passar o pé pela maior parte da grade, ignorando completamente o fato de que se nem meu pé passava, quem dirá o resto de meu corpo. Mas eu precisava me matar, oras!

Descendo dali, ainda conservando a fase do desespero, olhei para os lados, perdido, e saí correndo, voltando para o corredor. Desta vez contando corretamente as três portas e correndo até o banheiro, me tranquei lá dentro ao mesmo tempo em que Petúnia chegava até lá, perguntando se eu queria 'um lugar mais reservado', fazendo gestos insinuantes que me deixavam mais atordoado. Se eu não podia me matar, pelo menos poderia vomitar e me livrar do gosto daquela... coisa.

Corri até a privada (é, voltamos ao modo vulgar; querer vaso sanitário num momento desses é demais!), tentando enfiar o dedo na garganta para incitar o vômito, da mesma forma que aquelas pessoas que tem anorexia fazem. Nada. Bati a cabeça na tampa do vaso, imaginando como alguém podia ser tão tapado a ponto de não conseguir nem se matar nem vomitar. E ser beijado por Petúnia Evans sem mover um músculo para impedir. E levar tantos foras seguidos e cada vez mais humilhantes de Lily. E se transformar em um veado na fora animaga. E deixar que o Seboso o virasse de cabeça para baixo, no meio do Salão Comunal, no fim do sétimo ano. E permitir que a tia Veruca o usasse de manequim aos seis anos para sua coleção de moda _feminina _do verão bruxo. E ainda por cima permitir que sua mãe, entusiasmada com a idéia de seu pequenino virar modelo, tirasse várias fotos enquanto trajava um vestido cor-de-rosa, com direito a luva e chapéu.

Hm, bom... É claro que isso são só hipóteses. _Claro, hipóteses_. É, hipóteses, afinal eu nunca teria colocado aquele vestido que pinicava tanto. _Pinicava, huh? Na barriga, né?_ Na verdade era um pouco mais embaixo. Não, quer dizer... _Tsc, tsc... _Que seja, por que mesmo estamos relembrando a vida se o momento "eu vou morrer", que deveria ter o tal filme que se passa na frente de seus olhos, foi há poucos minutos?

Levantando-me, saí de perto do vaso sem abaixar a tampa (afinal, em desespero, à beira de cometer um suicídio ou divulgando meus podres publicamente, eu ainda sou um homem, o que faz com que seja biologicamente impossível para mim abaixar a tampa da privada), encarando minha própria imagem no espelho que ficava acima da pia.

Sorri, mais calmo.

- Não é o fim do mundo, não é mesmo? - murmurei para mim mesmo. - Escovar os dentes com desinfetante deve resolver, sem desespero.

Antes que começasse a esperar por uma resposta de meu reflexo, abri a torneira e mergulhei a mão na água, deixando-a correr por meu rosto.

Agora, se me dá licença, eu queria ir ao banheiro. Um pouco de privacidade, por favor?

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Finalmente! Mais um pouquinho e ia imaginar que tinha cumprido a promessa de ir atrás de McKinnon. - Lily sussurrou em meu ouvido, enlaçando meu braço para me conduzir até a sala de jantar.

- Não, isso é só depois que eu der o golpe do baú. - sussurrei de volta, sorrindo pelo canto dos lábios. - Mas veja pelo lado bom, você ficará livre para fugir com Diggory.

Com um tapinha leve em meu braço e sorrindo, ela se afastou de mim, após um beijo estalado, adentrando a sala primeiro. Mas a sala não era...? Seguia-a de perto, um tanto quanto temeroso que Petúnia aparecesse do nada e me seqüestrasse.

Quando deixei o banheiro, ela não estava mais lá, e nem me dei ao trabalho de procurar. Após um rápido ritual de agradecimento aos deuses, com direito a oferecimento de sacrifício - o que realmente foi uma grande perda, afinal ofereci Snape - e dança da chuva , desci as escadas rapidamente, obedecendo os mandamentos de Moody pela primeira vez na vida e mantendo a vigilância constante.

- Oh, ainda bem que vocês voltaram, a comida já estava esfriando. - com um sorriso gentil, Stella indicou uma porta, até agora passada despercebida para mim, fazendo gestos para que entrássemos de uma vez.

Sorri, seguindo para a tal sala um pouco atrás de Lílian, que seguia a mãe. Como era de se esperar, era uma sala de jantar - muito bonita, por sinal. A mobília era toda constituída por rosewood, desde a mesa, no centro, até o armário, no canto esquerdo, e o mini-bar, no canto direito. Um lustre de aparência delicada se posicionava a cima da mesa. Próxima ao mini-bar, uma porta de vidro permitia uma visão do jardim, conservado com alguns canteiros, uma mesinha de jardim com quatro cadeiras e, ao que parecia, um balance pendurado em uma árvore muito bonita.

Mas chega de tantos detalhes, não estamos aqui para escrever uma _fanfiction _sobre a minha vida, sim? Apesar de que seria interessante... Que tal: _Tiago Potter, o bruxinho adolescente. _Não, não, eu não sou mais adolescente. Hm, ou talvez: _O Senhor das Detenções. Nah,_ brega demais... Ah, mais podia ser sobre os marotos! Já sei: _Friends. TP, um estranho no paraíso_? Tão lindo, tão gosto e magnífico que é: _Sobrenatural. _São tantas as opções, não sei porque até hoje ningu...

- Tiago, pára de pensar na morte da bezerra e senta logo. - Lily sorriu, sentando-se numa cadeira e me indicando a outra. Sorri de volta, imaginando que bezerra era essa que tinha morrido...

- Tadinha da bezerra. - murmurei para mim mesmo, sentando ao lado da ruivinha, que apenas me lançou um olhar cômico.

Observei a mesa, calado: eu e Lily estávamos de um lado, Theodoro a minha frente e Stella a frente de Lily; Charles, como chefe da família, estava na ponta. Mas...

- Onde está Petúnia? - perguntou Charles, antes que eu pudesse concluir o raciocínio. Apenas franzi o cenho, em dúvida entre ficar preocupado com um aparecimento surpresa dela ou fingir que não sabia de nada. Bom, de certa forma eu realmente não sabia de nad...

Com um pulo, bati a cabeça no encosto alto da cadeira, assustado._ Alguma coisa _havia _agarrado _minhas pernas embaixo da mesa. É, parece que a primeira opção era a correta.

- O que foi, Tiago? - perguntou Lily, baixo, para que só eu escutar.

- Não sei, acho que um daqueles espasmos esquisitos que temos de às vezes. - sussurrei de volta, frisando o quão esquisito era aquele.

Esperei Lily levantar-se ligeiramente da cadeira para ajudar Stella a pôr qualquer na mesa e olhei para baixo, levantando levemente a toalha e confirmando meus temores: Petúnia estava agarrada aos meus pés, com um sorriso afetado. Sinceramente, dá medo. Arregalei os olhos, abaixando novamente a toalha e balançando os pés para tentar afastá-la, ao mesmo tempo que Lily voltava a sentar. Mas ela não larga! E agora aquela mão asquerosa está subindo pela minha canela, Merliin!

Dei mais um chute embaixo da mesa, mas ela apenas virou-se um pouco e continuou a subir pela minha perna, chegando na coxa. _Argh! _Eu preciso sair daqui. _Como? _Não interessa, eu preciso!_ Pra que? Deixa eles verem a Petúnia, não é sua culpa._ É, pra que? _Exatamente. Mostra pra Lily a crápula que é a irmã dela._ É... Não, mas aí a Lily vai se sentir traída pela irmã! _E isso é problema seu?_ Ei! Que consciência mais insensível... E sim, é problema meu, ela é minha noiva! _Não a Lily, ela você consola depois. A Petúnia, sim, que se dane. _Não, eu vou sair daqui. _Não! _Sim! _Não! _Sim! A mão tá subiiindo!

Levantei quase em um pulo, afastando a cadeira bruscamente e chamando a atenção de todos.

- Tiago, onde você vai? - Lily franziu o cenho.

- Er... banheiro. - respondi a primeira coisa que veio a minha cabeça, aproximando-me da porta do jardim, atrás da cadeira de Charles.

- Você acabou de voltar...

- Sabe, o camarão ontem não caiu bem. - respondi, fazendo uma careta. - Eu preciso mesmo ir ao... - e aumentando a voz para Petúnia ouvir bem, continuei: - ... banheiro. 

E então eu vi: Petúnia saia de baixo da mesa, cuidadosa para que ninguém a visse, e dirigia-se para a saída da sala. Continuei indo em direção a porta de vidro, levando o olhar de todos comigo.

- Mas o banheiro é pra lá... - começou Charles, levantando o braço e começando a se virar para a outra porta, _onde Petúnia ainda saia. _

- Não! - gritei, em reflexo, voltando os olhares pra mim. Eu podia deixar que a vissem, ela fingia que estava chegando e jantávamos alegremente; mas eu quero acabar com isso agora, definitivamente. - ...precisa mostrar onde é, eu sei. - sorri, aproveitando que Petúnia havia desaparecido de vista e saindo antes que viessem mais perguntas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

- O que você quer? - perguntei, abrindo bruscamente a porta do quarto de Petúnia e... mas eu não deveria ir ao banheiro? Fechei de novo, voltando uma porta. _Lembrete mental: aprender a contar até três e contar certo qual é a porta do banheiro, sempre; as conseqüências do descumprimento desta regra vêm desde beijos acidentais até suicídios bem sucedidos, gerados pelo já citado beijo. _Abri a porta, desta vez a certa, e repeti a pergunta: - O que você quer?

- Você. - ela respondeu e, antes que eu pudesse raciocinar, pulou no meu pescoço.

Uma vez que você contrai um vírus, você passa a ser imune a ele; por tal razão que sarampo, catapora, caxumba e etc, etc só se contrai uma vez na vida. Podemos julgar a Petúnia assim: um vírus que já pegamos uma vez e não pegamos nunca mais, o veneno de uma cobra pela qual já fomos picados e, portanto, não seremos picados de novo; enfim, eu já havia caído nessa e sido beijado a força - Urgh, e nojento lembrar! - uma vez, então não aconteceria de novo.

- Não, sai! - resmunguei, fechando a porta para que ninguém ouvisse e afastando-a com o braço. - Sai!

- O que foi, Tiaguinho? - ela respondeu, como se estivesse ofendida, tentando parecer uma pessoa _meiga. _

- Pra você é Potter. - responde, lançando um olhar gelado. Ui, quando recebia isso de Lílian não imaginava que era tão bom fazer! - Será que ainda não deu pra entender que eu sou noivo da Lily?

Ela cruzou os braços, fechando a cara e acabando com qualquer dúvida quanto a sua aparência nada convincente de eu-sou-uma-boa-menina-e-estou-na-lista-do-Papai-Noel.

- Ah, então vocês vão casar, é? - perguntou, seca.

- Brincar de casinha é que não.

- Puff, vocês não têm nada em comum, são totalmente diferentes. Minha irmã, toda certinha e bobinha... - desdenhou, revirando os olhos. Ela não era exatamente _bobinha _naquelas detenções já citadas... - Vocês não têm nada a ver...

As pessoas me julgam superficial e fútil, mas, sinceramente, elas que são! Como é que alguém se acha no direito de chegar e dizer que duas pessoas não têm nada a ver? Como ela sabe como é a vida dessas pessoas? Se elas, de fato, não têm nada em comum? Não, melhor: e precisa ter algo a ver? Não sei os outros, mas eu aprendi que o que importa não é a aparência, e sim os sentimentos; e se aquela ruivinha não é a pessoa que eu mais amo no mundo, com quem eu quero passar o resto dos meus dias, quem eu não me importaria de ver todos os dias... eu não sei o que é amor.

- Você não entende nada, não é mesmo? - sorri, calmo, com um resquício de... pena?... na voz.

Ela me olhou com a sobrancelha erguida, descrente.

- É mesmo? O que eu tenho pra entender?

Suspirei, ainda sorrindo, e encostei na porta.

- Se a gente não tem nada a ver, se somos "opostos", quer dizer que a gente se completa... não? - dei de ombros. - Eu posso afirmar, sem dúvidas, que eu não vivo sem ela. E que se ela é tudo que eu não sou, ela é a outra parte de mim, a parte que faltava... E a melhor, claro. - sorri mais, encarando o teto.

Uau, vocês viu?! Tiago Potter não se achando o melhor, essa é novidade.

Caham... Dei de ombros mais uma vez, virando-me sem esperar para ver a expressão de Petúnia e saindo do banheiro. Desci as escadas correndo, passando rapidamente pelo corredor e adentrando a Sala de Estar. Olhei para um lado e para o outro. Infelizmente, havia um motivo para eu não ter notado a tal porta da primeira vez que entrei na sala, e agora este motivo voltara. Onde estava a maldita porta?!

Dei algumas voltas na sala, espiando na cozinha e retornando, dando mais algumas voltas e me certificando de que não, a porta não estava por ali e que sim, eu era um tapado que são sabia reconstituir o caminho havia feito há quinze minutos. Suspirei, me jogando no mesmo sofá onde havia sido interrogado por Theodoro, resignado em morrer perdido na casa que muda a posição das portas, enfraquecendo pouco a pouco por causa de seu poder de sugar a energia das pessoas. Okay, talvez algo menos dramático, mas aí qual seria a graça?

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Estamos todos te esperando à mesa, até Petúnia aparece, com um bico maior do que o de costume, dizendo que estava num péssimo momento de sua vida amorosa. Nem tente entender, deve ter brigado com o noivinho dela... - falava rápido, fazendo meu raciocínio não conseguir acompanhá-la.

Lily estava para à porta, falando e falando, enquanto eu, abobalhado, a encarava sem entender nada. Primeiro: por que ela havia entrado pela mesma porta que eu? A sala de jantar não tinha entrada pela sala de estar? Ahm, explicado o sumiço da porta... Segundo: vida amorosa? Me recuso a ter qualquer coisa que possa ser denominada relação, menos ainda amorosa, com Petúnia Evans!

- Anda, Tiago! - exclamou, me puxando pela mão e me arrastando para fora.

E de volta ao corredor! Na parede ao lado da porta de entrada da sala de estar, há outra porta; e sim, era essa que levava à uma espécie de saleta que levava à sala de jantar! Entramos, sem cerimônias, e íamos seguindo para a porta - yeah, a porta! - quando eu parei de supetão, aproximando-se de um objeto que nunca havia visto. Que negócio é esse?

Estava em cima de uma mesinha, simplesmente parado, em silêncio, sem nada de especial. Seria só um enfeite?

- Lily, o que é isso? - perguntei, apontando para o objeto estranho e com alguns botões.

- Um rádio. - ela respondeu, dando de ombros e também se aproximando. - Quer ouvir?

- Quero. - respondi, apanhando-o rapidamente antes que ela alcançasse.

- Deixa eu ligar pra você. - ela tentou apanha-lo, ao que eu tirei rapidamente de seu alcance. Sabe quando as pessoas tem a irritante mania de querer fazer pra você ao invés de te ensinar e dar um pouco de cultura para sua mente vazia? Pois é...

- Não, eu consigo. - falei, teimoso.

- Por acaso você se lembra da última vez que mexeu com coisas trouxas? - perguntou, sorrindo irônica.

Eu sempre quis dizer isso: mini-flashback, por favor?

----- Mini FalshBack ----- 

Lá estava eu, sorridente, participando da minha primeira aula de Estudo dos Trouxas. Eu era um simples terceiroanista, deslumbrado com a idéia de poder aprender a cultura trouxa nas matérias opcionais - ou, simplesmente, tentando fugir de ter que fazer Aritmância, já que era a outra matéria cursada por Lílian e claro, quanto mais matérias fizesse com ela, melhor. O professor, à frente, explicava qualquer coisa sobre culinária, dizendo que a dos trouxas era muito diferente da dos bruxos e blábláblá de culturas diferentes e blábláblá. Então ele anunciou que ser uma aula prática, onde aprenderíamos a usar um forno elétrico – _Oh, mas não permitem nada eletrônico em Hogwarts!_ - para fazer pão torrado - quanta cultura! E, além de tudo, a aula seria em dupla.

Normalmente eu gostaria de aulas práticas e em dupla, ainda mais quando, sem querer querendo, eu acabava ao lado Lily, o que era o caso; entretanto, algo me dizia que não era muito bom nem para os meus pontos para com a ruiva nem para a minha saúde e a dela eu mexer em um forno elétrico. Aos mandos dela, coloquei duas farias de pão dentro do forno , fechei e fiquei aguardando e aguardando. Quando deu um minuto inteiro - fala sério, você agüentaria mais? -, eu, ansioso, abri o negócio sem que Lily visse, aproveitando que ela estava conversando com Héstia e estava distraída. _E se eu pusesse ovo pra ir mais rápido? _

Não é um pensamento exatamente inteligente, mas para garotos de treze anos tudo faz sentido. Sendo assim, coloquei o ovo e esperei mais um minuto inteiro e deu no que deu: dois pães completamente queimados, um ovo frito de gema mole, um forninho quebrado - sabe-se lá Merlin porque quebrou, talvez por eu ter posto numa temperatura que o próprio forno avisava ser _alta demais e perigosa_ - e eu expulso da aula, sendo obrigado a cursar Aritmância.

----- Mini FalshBack ----- 

- Não, não lembro. - menti, tentando fazer a expressão mais sincera possível. Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, assumi um tom decepcionado. - Você não confia mesmo que eu posso conseguir?

- Não. - curta, grossa e com direito a uma expressão de quem realmente não acredita. - É biologicamente impossível que você consiga mexer em alguma coisa...

Girei um botão qualquer, apenas para tentar e depois a Lily poder sair vitoriosa como sempre, afinal nem eu mesmo acreditava que conseguia. Entretanto, o tal do dário - é esse o nome? - começou a cantar.

- ...trouxa. - Lily continuou, agora só por completar, abrindo ligeiramente a boca, espantada.

- Ai Merlin, eu quebrei, não foi? - arregalei os olhos também, lançando olhares amedrontados para o aparelho que continuava a cantar e cantar. - Que nem na aula! Será que dá pra consertar com a varinha? Lily, seus pais vão me odiar muito por isso? Eu...?

- Não, não... Não quebrou. - ela respondeu, ainda boquiaberta. - Está apenas funcionando. Isso é um rádio, Tiago, toca músicas; como em uma vitrola mágica. Bem, quase...

- Então... eu fiz funcionar? - mudei completamente minha expressão, passando para uma vitoriosa. - Há! Eu disse que conseguia, não disse? Vai, agora diz que eu não consigo, diz!

- _Oh Merlin, eu quebrei! Por favor, me salve, como eu faço pra arrumar isso? Será que magia resolve? Será que seus pais vão me odiar, Lily? _- ela começou a fazer gestos dramáticos, engrossando e empapando a voz numa tentativa de fazê-la parecer com a minha. Ei, eu não sou patético desse jeito!

Sorrindo, me aproximei de Lily, que ainda falava e falava, e abracei-a pela cintura. Ela calou-se imediatamente, encarando-me estática. Aproximei o rosto do dela, roçando nossos lábios antes de ela se afastar, sorrindo sem graça.

- Meus pais, Tiago... Eles estão esperando. - sussurrou, muito baixo, próxima ao meu ouvido e fazendo um arrepiou percorrer minha espinha - e aqui, sem dúvidas, não poderia faltar esse clichê.

- Okay, vamos. - também sussurrei, indicando para que fôssemos para a sala de jantar, mas sem me mexer ou dar qualquer indício de querer sair dali.

Com um sorriso meigo, Lílian se soltou de mim e aproximou-se do rádio.

- Eu vou mudar de estação, qualquer uma, e a música que estiver tocando será a nossa música.

Acenei afirmativamente, mesmo sem saber o que é uma 'estação'. Ela girou um dos botões do objeto, parando, aleatoriamente, em um dos numerozinhos da parte da frente.

_I love it when you call me big pop-pa _

_Throw your hands in the air, if youse a true player _

Uma careta idêntica percorreu nossas faces; aquela música, definitivamente, não tinha nada a ver conosco - e, nesse caso, aquela história de "e precisa ter a ver?" não se encaixa, certo?

- Hm... mais uma vez? - perguntei, ainda com uma careta, e ela afirmou rapidamente.

Girou o botão, mais uma vez, descendo alguns números.

_Let us die young or let us live forever _

_We don't have the power but we never say never _

- Bem melhor! - ela exclamou, sorrindo.

Sorri, acompanhando-a, e estendi a mão.

- Me dá honra desta dança, senhorita? - com uma reverência exagerada que a fez rir, me aproximei ao mesmo tempo em que ela aceitava o pedido e depositava sua mão suavemente sobre a minha.

_Turn our golden faces into the sun _

_Praising our leaders we're getting in tune _

Lílian passou os braços em volta do meu pescoço e eu voltei a abraça-la pela cintura. Com a cabeça dela encostada em meu peio e a minha repousada na dela, começamos a dançar.

Parecia mais um abraço do que qualquer coisa, tal era a lentidão dos passos. Acho que a última vez que dançamos assim foi no baile de formatura, no sétimo ano, quando eu a pedi em casamento pela primeira vez e ela, sempre sensata, disse que aceitava, mas que não era a hora.

_It's so hard to get old without a cause _

_I don't want to perish like a fleeing horse _

- Tiago? - sem afastar a cabeça, ela chamou, suavemente.

- Hm?

- Eu preciso te contar uma coisa.

Franzi o cenho. A voz dela não era tensa, era ansiosa e... carinhosa?

- O quê?

- Eu... acho que 'tô grávida.

_Forever young, I want to be forever young _

_do you really want to live forever? _

Arregalei os olhos, parando de dançar enquanto a música, pouco a pouco, ia abaixando e abaixando até parar e a voz do locutor entrar no ar.

Afastei-me dela, ainda em estado de choque. Mas não era u m choque ruim, não! Era só... surpresa. Mas e se ela pensasse que era um choque ruim?! E se ela achar que eu não quero ter um filho com ela? Porque vai ser homem e um grande apanhador que nem o papai aqui! Vai aprontar muito, quebrar muitas regras, deixar Dumbledore de cabelo mais branco ainda, aí vai se apaixonar por uma ruiva magnífica e casar com ela e... Mas nada disso vai acontecer se ela achar que é um choque ruim!

- É um choque bom! - gritei antes que pudesse pensar em alguma coisa decente para dizer. - É bom, de verdade.

Lily me encarou confusa, sem saber o que dizer. E eu por acaso sei? Na falta do que dizer, beije - esse é o lema de Sirius. Seguindo o conselho, comprimi meus lábios contra os dela, abraçando-a muito apertado em seguida.

- Você vai ser a mãe mais linda do mundo. - sussurrei no ouvido dela. - Mesmo com aquele barrigão, resmungando por causa dos ataques hormonais, me acordando de madrugada para procurar as comida mais inimagináveis para matar seus desejos e...

- Eu também te amo. - ela sussurrou de volta, me abraçando.

Ficamos mais um tempo abraçados, sem dizer nada, a voz do locutor que agora anunciava uma promoção qualquer de trilha sonora.

- É melhor a gente ir jantar, mamãe deve estar reclamando da demora.

Concordei com um aceno de cabeça, aproximando-me do rádio para desligá-lo. Mas como é que faz isso, mesmo? Entreguei pra ela com uma careta. Com uma risada gostosa, ela girou um botão que o fez parar de _falar. _Entrelacei minha mão na dela, seguindo para a porta da sala de jantar - tinha que ser aquela! Lily abriu a porta e, após algumas exclamações pela demora, estávamos sentados à mesa, prontos para, finalmente, iniciar o jantar.

Afinal, não tinha sido uma noite tão tenebrosa, o que nos leva a crer que a frase não é de todo ruim. E, se me permitem dizer, graças a Deus não há mais nenhuma surpresa para acontecer, e finalmente está acabado.

- Mas então, meu caro... Quais são suas intenções com minha neta?

Ou será que não?

**FIM**

_N/A: Primeira música: Big Poppa, Notorious B.I.G.. Segunda música: Forever Young, Youth Group; momento totalmente The OC. ;D_


End file.
